Yato-sama no Kokoro
by Hitake
Summary: Yato, le dieu de la calamité oublié de tous, se rend compte qu'il a des sentiments pour Hiyori, la fille qui l'a sauvé d'un accident et avec qui il a crée des liens forts. Kofuku va alors le pousser à aller la voir et lui avouer ce qu'il a sur le coeur. Mais c'est sans compter ce qu'il va découvrir...


Est-ce qu'un dieu peut tomber amoureux ? Et d'une humaine, de surcroît ?

Ce soir-là, assis sur le toit de la maison de Kofuku et Daikoku, sous le clair de clair, Yato se pose la question.

Il repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis sa rencontre avec Hiyori.

Ayant risqué sa vie afin de sauver le dieu -qui est immortel-, elle ne croyait tout d'abord pas à sa vraie identité.

Leur histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là, puisqu'il était juste venue voir comment elle allait à l'hôpital et n'avait pas l'intention de revenir.

Mais leur chemins s'étaient de nouveau croisés, juste après qu'Hiyori ait découvert sa nature de demi-ayakashi.

Suite aux questions de la jeune fille, Yato lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'elle devait savoir sur le monde des esprits.

N'ayant aucune crainte et souhaitant redevenir normale au plus vite, elle s'était obstinée à le suivre, afin qu'il trouve une réponse à son problème -bien que ce soit impossible...-

À ce moment-là, il voulait bien l'avouer, il se fichait bien d'exaucer son voeu, de plus il en était parfaitement incapable.

Il se demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il lui avait menti en lui faisant croire qu'il l'aiderai. Enfin, il lui avait plutôt caché la vérité...

Peut-être pour ne pas la décevoir...et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille et l'oublie comme les autres.

Il avait déjà testé le sentiment d'être oublié, pendant la bataille contre Rabo.

Et c'était la pire chose qu'il ait eu à vivre.

Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence, il ne pourrait pas supporter de devoir vivre sans elle.

Parce qu'au fil du temps, et après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il s'est attaché à elle.

Tout ce qu'il veux, c'est la garder auprès de lui, pour l'éternité qu'il lui reste à vivre.

Quel acte égoïste, n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis de toute façon, c'est impossible. Comment pourraient-ils construire une relation durable, évoluer, ou même se comprendre mutuellement vu qu'elle est à demi-humaine et lui un dieu de la calamité sanguinaire ?

Et même s'il n'était plus la même personne, que Yaboku faisait partie de son passé, n'y avait-il pas une barrière entre leur deux monde ?

« J'aurais dû ne jamais te rencontrer... » pensa-t-il.

Tout ça parce qu'elle s'était jetée devant un bus pour le pousser...

...Le jour de leur rencontre...

C'est idiot qu'elle ait fait ça, vu

qu'il ne peut pas mourir, mais malgré ça il a fini par être touché par ce geste. Il en est persuadée, cette fille est un ange tombé du ciel. C'est peut-être le destin qui les a réunis...

Yato arrête de laisser son esprit divaguer sur toute ces pensées et profite un instant du calme de la scène dans laquelle il est plongé.

Il fait nuit et la pleine lune jette sa lumière blafarde sur le toit de cette petite maison. C'est calme, on peut juste entendre le bruissement du vent qui passe dans les arbres, ainsi que quelques vociférations qui provenait des fenêtres ouvertes de la maison.

Kofuku et Daikoku était encore en train de se disputer à propos de Yato...

Et surtout sur le fait que celui-ci squattait depuis trois mois déjà.

Yato poussa un soupir. Pas moyen d'être tranquille dans cette maison...

Il se leva et contempla une dernière fois la ville autour de lui, avant de redescendre du toit et de rentrer se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Yato peina à sortir du lit dans lequel il était confortablement allongé.

Dans une léthargie totale, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer son café (parce que OUI, Yato boit du café)

Quand il goûta la boisson, il senti un drôle de goût sur son palais : du sel...

Il l'avait probablement confondu avec du sucre. Cependant, il n'avait pas la force de se lever pour s'en préparer un autre.

Il se sentait las, déprimé ; Il n'avait pas envie de sortir aujourd'hui...surtout avec le temps qu'il faisait : un crachin qu'on ne pouvait que haïr.

Il s'étendit de tout son long sur le tatami.

Il repensait à ce rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit : il était devenu une divinité appréciée de tous, exaucait les vœux et recueillait les prières avec abondance. Il en était heureux, mais il savait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

C'est là qu'Hiyori avait débarqué dans le plus grand des hasards et l'avait prié de lui accorder un baiser.

Toutefois surpris, il avait accepté en jubilant.

Il s'en souvenait comme s'il l'avait vraiment vécu, son visage qui s'approchait du sien, la vue de ses lèvres douces, la délicieuse odeur qui émanait d'elle...

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'il se réveille à ce moment-là ?!

Il soupira. Le retour à la réalité est dur, il s'y est peut-être un peu trop cru...

« Raah, pourquoi est-ce que la vie...

...est si compliquée ?! »

Il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, forcément. Elle devait sûrement avoir quelqu'un d'autre en tête, comme un garçon de son lycée...

Il avait déjà pris sur lui pour tenter quelques approches de temps en temps, mais elle semblait n'éprouver que de la pure amitié, comme pour Yukine.

« Bienvenue dans la friendzone, mon pote ! »

Yato fixait le plafond comme s'il y cherchait une réponse.

Il posa ses mains sur son ventre et inspira profondément.

Peut-être devrait-il le lui dire clairement ?

\- Yatooo...

\- Mmh...oui, Kofuku ?

Yato tourna la tête vers la déesse de la pauvreté qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué.

\- Pourquoi tu déprime...? Demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix.

\- Je déprime pas.

\- C'est à cause de la conversation d'hier ?

\- Non.

\- Alors c'est à cause d'Hiyorin, hein ?

\- N-non !

" Pourquoi tu devines tout, espèce de déesse du désastre ?! "

Il rougit contre son gré, en essayant malgré tout de garder un air sérieux. Il le savait, qu'il n'était pas crédible et que son attitude trahissait ses paroles. Mais il perdait tout ses moyens quand on évoquait Hiyori.

\- Ha, c'est trop mignon !! Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens vraiment !

\- Lâche-moi, Kofuku ! Et ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

\- Yato, arrête de vouloir paraître mystérieux et insondable. On peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, tu es trop prévisible.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quand elle le coupa :

\- Je croyais que t'étais vraiment un homme ! Et ne viens surtout pas te plaindre si un autre prend ta place...

\- Que...non, elle est pas comme ça !

Mais la jeune femme était déjà partie, ayant laissé une trace de doute dans l'inconscient du dieu. Et si quelqu'un s'y prenait avant lui ?! Et s'ils décididaient de se marier, d'avoir des enfants...?

C'était peut-être déjà trop tard !

Et puis elle l'avait blessé dans sa fierté. Lui, pas un homme ?!

Elle ne le croyait pas capable, c'est ça ?!

Elle allait voir, Kofuku, de quoi il est capable !

\- H-hiyori, je peux te parler ?

\- Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Fujisaki ?!

Il l'entraîna dans un coin d'une ruelle sans qu'elle ne puisse le refuser, la plaque au mur et bloque ses poignets, restreignant tous ses mouvements.

\- Je...c'est trop dur à dire, alors voilà !

Ni une ni deux, il s'empressa de lui voler un baiser, qui la figea sur place.

Fujisaki était en train de l'embrasser...la dernière fois au parc d'attraction ne lui avait pas suffi ?

Mais bizarrement, elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de lui, comme si tel un aimant, elle était attirée...

Une image de Yato lui revint en mémoire à ce moment-là, comme si sa conscience voulait la faire culpabiliser.

Elle se détacha rapidement de lui, rouge de honte d'avoir été subjugué par sa beauté et manipulée par ses gestes.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas repoussé ?!

Est-ce qu'elle...non, ce n'était qu'une attirance d'un millième de seconde, ça n'a pas duré plus longtemps...

C'était Yato avec qui elle voudrait sortir, pas Fujisaki...!

Prise d'un soudaine nausée sûrement dû à son pêché, elle baissa la tête et s'enfuit, pour aller quelque part où elle ne pourrait plus le voir...oui, elle courait voir Yato, elle avait besoin d'être avec lui...

...pour oublier cette personne qui lui faisait perdre la tête et oublier les choix difficiles qu'elle avait eu à faire.

Hiyori arrivait chez Kofuku et Daikoku toute en sueur après avoir couru à en perdre haleine. Le fait de s'être dépensée de la sorte l'avait un peu apaisée, mais elle était encore en colère contre elle-même.

\- Hé Hiyori, tu es là pour Yato je suppose ? Demanda Kofuku. Tu n'a pas de chance, il est sorti tout a l'heure, je crois qu'il te cherchait...dit la déesse de la pauvreté avec malice.

Il lui a même semblé qu'elle lui ai fait un clin d'œil.

\- Hein ? Pourtant il sait quel chemin j'emprunte tous les soirs, j'aurais dû le croiser...

A tous les coups, il s'est encore foutu dans la galère...Pauvre Yato, il peut pas rester tranquille cinq minutes sans que la malchance ne lui tombe dessus...

\- Je vais le chercher ! S'écria-t-elle avec entrain en faisant demi-tour.

\- Hiyorin, n'oublie pas ton corps ! ...bah mince... dit la bimbogami en regardant le corps endormi de la jeune fille par terre.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer sur sa joue en faisant un petit "pouic" et de rigoler après.

Étant devenue un fantôme, Hiyori parcourait la ville avec sa légèreté habituelle.

Elle était inquiète, la nuit commençait à tomber et elle n'avait aperçu le dieu nulle part...Ni chez elle, ni dans un sanctuaire...

Où a-t-il pu se rendre ?!

S'il la cherchait, il savait pourtant où la trouver...

Depuis son périple dans les enfers, ça ne lui arrivait plus de disparaître comme ça.

Il a commencé à pleuvoir. Des petites gouttes fraîche au début, et puis c'est toute une averse qui s'abattit sur la tête de celle qui cherchait désespérément son ami dans tous les coins de rue...

Elle se voyait contrainte de continuer à pied. Comme elle se trouvait près de chez elle, elle passa prendre un parapluie en prétextant à ses parents un oubli d'affaire chez une amie et repartit sur le champs. Elle risquait de les inquiéter, mais elle devait retrouver Yato.

Il faisait maintenant nuit, les lampadaires n'éclairaient que très peu le bitume humide, la pénombre envahissait la ville, et, Hiyori le savait, des ayakashis étaient tapis dans tous les coins sombres.

Elle fut surprise et quelque peu terrifiée en découvrant l'allure qu'avait cette petite ville après le coucher du soleil.

Elle aurait aimé rentrer chez elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Yato.

Peut-être qu'à l'heure qu'il était, il était rentré...

Elle devait aller vérifier, mais elle ne pouvait pas écarter l'hypothèse qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, vu sa malchance...

Elle poussa un petit cri en apercevant l'ombre d'une personne avachie dans une petite rue non loin de chez elle.

Qui pouvait dormir dehors par ce temps ?

Quand elle s'en approcha, elle eut un hoquet de surprise en s'apercevant que c'était personne d'autre que son ami disparu.

Il était complètement trempé jusqu'aux os, son jogging était tout boueux. Il avait la tête baissé vers le sol, le regard vide. Seul, sous la pluie.

Elle s'agenouilla et s'exclama, stupéfaite :

\- Yato, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Celui-ci releva lentement la tête afin de lui jeta un regard

vide d'expression, ce qui angoissa Hiyori qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille...Hiyori...articula-t-il d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

\- Tu veux attraper froid ou quoi ?!

\- Je m'en fiche...

Elle s'apercevait bien que ça n'allait pas, chez Yato ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Elle tendit son parapluie au dessus de lui et posa son autre main sur son épaule.

\- Yato, quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. Tu peux tout me dire, je peux tout entendre !

Mais le dieu restait silencieux et n'osait même pas la regarder. Son regard triste était perdu dans le vague, elle n'aimait pas quand il était comme ça.

Elle en avait presque les larmes au yeux. Pourquoi il ne voulait pas lui répondre ?!

\- Je...t'en supplie...dis-moi...

Les larmes coulaient sans retenue maintenant, elle se fondaient avec l'eau de pluie qui ruisselait sur leurs vêtements, dans les caniveaux...

Yato fit un geste de la main pour essuyer un larme qui était encore sur sa joue.

\- Ne pleures pas...laisse-moi...

\- Idiot, arrête de répéter ça !

Elle se colla contre lui, afin de réchauffer son corps gelé. Elle voulait le rassurer aussi.

Elle vit l'instant d'une seconde une lumière éclaircir ses yeux sombres.

\- Rentre avec moi, murmura-t-elle.

Celui-ci regarda la jeune fille longuement, sans vraiment broncher.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir docilement, vu le regard dur qu'elle a prit quand il s'apprêtait à refuser.

Tandis qu'ils parcouraient le chemin qui les séparaient de chez Kofuku, sous le petit parapluie, Yato pensa qu'il était quelqu'un'un de cruel et égoïste de la faire s'inquiéter pour lui et de lui causer tant de problèmes.

Il ne voulait plus la voir pleurer, surtout pour quelqu'un'un comme lui.

\- Yato Gami, tu es un idiot fini !

Arrivé chez Kofuku en pleine nuit, Hiyori s'était empressée de s'occuper de lui. Elle l'avait laissé prendre un bain et se changer, avant de le mettre au chaud dans un futon et de prendre sa température.

\- 39 C ?! Tu reste au chaud et tu bouges pas, d'accord ?

De toute façon, vu son état actuel, il aurait été difficile pour lui de faire un mouvement.

Mais pourquoi il est resté sous la pluie ?! Il lui est passé quoi par la tête ?! Il ne savait pas que même étant un dieu il pouvait tomber malade ?

Et puis Daikoku lui avait dit, le jour de leur rencontre : "Yato a des actes insensés".

Mais s'il était dans cet état, c'était peut-être à cause d'elle.

Après tout, il la cherchait, tout à l'heure. Que voulait-il lui dire ?

C'était peut-être anodin, mais cette question lui taraudait l'esprit. Elle lui posera la question quand il sera guérit.

Elle venait chaque jour après les cours pour le soigner.

Elle lui préparait à manger, choisissait soigneusement ses médicaments et restait à son chevet autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Son état ne s'améliorait pas vraiment. Il avait chaud et froid, ne mangeait pas, avait la tête qui tournait et avait des chaleurs à lesquelles il commençait à succomber.

Il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir des excès de folie dûs à la fièvre.

Un jour, alors qu'il dormait, on l'a entendu prononcé le nom d'Hiyori avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Ils en ont tous bien ri, mais la jeune fille, elle, était émue que son ami remarque toute l'attention qu'elle lui portait.

Elle saisit sa main brûlante. Il devait souffrir...mais son visage restait paisible. Il devait sûrement combattre ses souffrances en ce moment-même, et il restait fort.

Elle passa un doigt sur ce visage de dieu qu'elle trouvait magnifique, en espérant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas au contact chaud de leurs peaux.

Il a juste souri encore plus, et articulé un autre « Hiyori ».

Puis, toujours dans son sommeil, il a saisi l'autre main de la lycéenne.

\- Yato...

Les deux mains prises, elle demanda à Kofuku de lui ramener une bassine d'eau froide.

Celle-ci, en apercevant le dieu et la demi-humaine si proches, fit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et murmura pour ne pas réveiller Yato :

\- Je le savais...

Hiyori rougit en bégayant :

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...il doit rêver que je suis quelqu'un d'autre...

\- C'est ça ! C'est pour ça qu'il marmonne des petits « Hiyori...» ?

\- Ah bah...ça doit en être une aut...

\- Il ne connaît qu'une seule Hiyori !

" Mince, pensa-t-elle, je ne peux pas lui mentir..."

\- Oui, enfin ce n'est qu'un rêve...

\- Peut-être, mais ça en dit long sur lui. Tu sais qu'il parle toujours de toi et guette ton arrivée chaque jour ? Je crois qu'il voulait t'avouer quelque chose, aujourd'hui...

Hiyori rougit en imaginant que ces paroles soit vraies. C'était plutôt embarrassant qu'autre chose, le fait que Kofuku soit au courant de tout.

\- Je constate que tu as l'air de bien l'aimer...murmura celle-ci avec malice.

\- Hm.

Un petit "hm" un peu vague devrait passer...non ?

\- Bon, euh...je crois en avoir trop dit, je devrait vous laisser tous les deux, hein ? Je vais me retirer comme si j'avais rien vu...

La déesse partit aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée, laissant la jeune fille seule avec le dieu qui était en train d'agoniser.

Celle-ci était en proie a de terribles doutes quant à la signification des paroles de la bimbogami.

Est-ce qu'elle avait voulu dire...non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça !

Yato devait beaucoup l'apprécier, mais pas de cette manière là...

Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser toutes ces étranges pensées qui l'assaillaient d'un coup.

Puis son regard se posa sur Yato.

Elle ne pouvait pas atténuer son attirance pour lui, même après avoir essayé tant de fois...

Elle lâcha sa main et entreprit de s'allonger et de se blottir contre lui. Il devait avoir froid, non ?

Elle se sentit soulagée et heureuse de pouvoir enfin sentir cette délicieuse odeur de près, mais elle avait aussi peur qu'il se réveille.

Mais toute cette peur s'évanouit quand le sommeil la rattrapa...

Le dieu ouvrit ses paupières doucement et découvrit que Hiyori était en train de dormir à côté de lui. Il continua de la fixer en pensant qu'elle ressemblait à un vrai petit ange et qu'elle était adorable.

Hiyori a du sentir ce regard bleu profond la transpercer, puisqu'elle se réveilla.

Encore à moitié dans le sommeil paradoxal, elle tenta un sourire timide, que Yato trouvait attendrissant.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, elle tenta :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ce jour-là ?

\- Rien d'important, souffla Yato en refermant les yeux.

\- Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Alors, t'a intérêt à tout me dire...

\- C'est pas important, je te dis. D'ailleurs, désolé de t'avoir inquiétée...

\- C'est pas possible d'être aussi borné...tu n'y es pour rien.

Si tu ne me dis pas je ne pourrais pas t'aider...

\- D'accord, je comprends, finit-elle par lâcher en se dégageant de son étreinte. Tu ne me fait pas assez confiance ?!

Elle se redressa pour pouvoir se lever quand le dieu la retint en s'aggripant à sa manche :.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça !

Il avait du mal à parler avec la toux qui lui rongeait la gorge, alors il baissa d'un ton :

Je t'ai...juste...vue, avec Fujisaki...

Alors voilà pourquoi il avait agit aussi bizarrement...

Quelle idiote. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Tout était de sa faute...

\- Ça peut te sembler insensé, mais...c'est lui qui m'a prise par surprise. Je...n'ai jamais eu envie d'être avec lui. Juste avec toi.

Le coeur de Yato rata un battement, son cerveau devait disfonctionner. Il n'y avait que cette explication.

Il l'avait bien vu, Hiyori n'avait pas repoussé Fujisaki, ce jour-là.

\- Je suis désolée, renifla-t-elle. Mes actes n'ont aucun sens, hein ? Moi-même je ne les comprends pas...

Je t'ai fait du mal, c'est ça ?

Je m'en veux tellement, tu sais !

Yato peina à se redresser et pris le visage d'Hiyori entre ses mains. Elle était tellement belle...il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle.

Mais pourquoi...est-ce qu'elle était au bord des larmes ?

\- Ne me...déteste pas...

Comment aurait-il fait ? Il l'aimait trop pour la détester. Même après ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Je t'aime. Crois-moi, souffla-t-elle dans un dernier effort avant de craquer.

Il l'attira contre lui et lui chuchota des paroles rassurantes. Il lui dit qu'il lui pardonnerai.

Pas Hiyori, pas Yato, mais les deux eurent compris dans les yeux l'un de l'autre que tout de suite après ils s'embrasseraient.

En effet, un dieu peut tomber amoureux d'une humaine. Les sentiments qu'il éprouve sont plus forts que n'importe lesquels.


End file.
